Miko Kokunai
Miko Kokunai (国内 巫子 Kokunai Miko) is a shaman from a sacred lineage who is one of the main characters in the Nansei Project. General Information Personality Despite being more cheerful in the first games, the years have been hard on Miko, which have forced her to mature. Constant world-threatening struggles have forced her into an overly cautious and cynical state. But, despite her hardened personality, her friends ensure her life isn't completely devoid of humor. Abilities ;To purify Background Information The Kokunai family has persistently remained one of the strongest human forces throughout the ages. Since their early days, the family was blessed with an incredible power to purify from an enigmatic source, a power that has since been passed down through the generations. To be a Kokunai is to be a youkai hunter; it's why they've been granted this fantastic strength. Regardless of a Kokunai's individual personality, they all acknowledge and uphold their vital responsibility. This instinctive drive to exterminate youkai built into their bloodline, along with the spectacular size of the family, has kept the human population safe for hundreds of years. At least, until recently. At the tender age of 11, Miko’s mother died from mysterious circumstances, leaving Miko as the last Kokunai. In a staggeringly short timespan, the entire Kokunai family died off, decreasing the number of shamans down to a lonely one. Miko does not know the cause behind this; few do. But, despite her great pain as a child from the loss of her mother, Miko strove to uphold her duty. She conquered every incident that came upon Kuusou no Sekai in the hopes of making her deceased lineage proud, no matter how risky. Role Performance of Rain The New Rain of Flowers Toxic Difficulty Apocalypse Night Creatures in a Mansion Performance of Meadow Rain Nansei of Magical History Unknown Traveling East Autumnal Mythology Border of Heaven Miko went on a walk in the forest. She encountered the sparrow Uchikina, who wanted to kick out the forest intruder, but was easily defeated. The shrine maiden continued to wander around acros the Lost Village, when she met Noroi Getokipa. Miko notices that Noroi is the only one living in the village and she notices an amount of spirits floating around. She accuses Noroi of killing everyone in the village, which Noroi denies. When continuing to wander around, she gets lost in a cave, where she meets Panti no Kodomo. Miko demands that Panti shouldn't be there, but in the meadow instead. Panti says that she went looking for panties in the cave, much to Miko's amusement. If she encounters Seikakuna Chinchira intead of Panti, the youkai says that Panti got her lost and refuses Miko's help. After defeating the youkai, she returns to the Kokunai Shrine to look at her garden. If she encounters Ritsuka, the gardener starts sulking about how she could't get water for the plants because of Uchikina and has a friendly fight with the shrine maiden. If she encounters Kaeru instead, the frog is sulking about everyone calling her a toad these days, which Miko doesn't help. The next day, Miko wanders around a meadow and met Akari Watoga. Akari takes a long time to recognize Miko and after she does, they have a friendly duel. After returning to the shrine, she encountered Iyona Gensai, who told her that the alien youkai Nozomi is hiding something at space. Ritsuka also fights against Orika Kagawa, whom Miko confuses for a painter. Wanting to resolve the incident in space, Miko goes to Totte's mansion so the satori could transport her to space with her ability. Since Totte sees everything, she already knew that the frog was looking for her, but challenges her to a fight first. After being defeated, Totte transports her to the eponymous Border of Heaven in space. Now at space, Miko reaches a mysterious gate, when Nozomi tries to stop her from going further, but Miko defeats her. She confronts the mastermind, Kukyo Konen, a space youkai who wanted to create a star empire to live there with Nozomi, having befriended her. Miko is curious about her ability to create Northern Lights and tests it on a duel. In the end Kukyo is defeated. Mystical Lost Village Demons in Wonderland Destructive Force Monster Experienced Resident Chimera Generation Kodomo's Days in the Field Hills of the God She is a playable character and possible boss. Recently, fake Gods have been trying to sell their reputation, which does not suit well for most people. In her ending, she tried to first "cure" Ragoni, since it was impossible, she helped her/him anyway. Distant Secluded Blizzard Expressive Illumination Recently, art has been dissapearing around Kuusou no Sekai and stories about Miko's heroic efforts are being destroyed, so she goes to investigate who's behind it. Ritsuka assists her from the Kokunai Shrine, since someone has to take care of the shrine and the flowers. Mirage of Venerable Fortunes Relationships *Ritsuka Hayashi: Miko's surrogate sister and best friend. They've been best friends ever Ritsuka was adopted into the Kokunai household and Ritsuka holds Miko in extremely high esteem. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Performance of Rain Category:Characters from The New Rain of Flowers Category:Characters from Toxic Difficulty Category:Characters from Apocalypse Category:Characters from Night Creatures in a Mansion Category:Characters from Performance of Meadow Rain Category:Characters from Nansei of Magic Story Category:Characters from Unknown Traveling East Category:Characters from Border of Heaven Category:Characters from Mystical Lost Village Category:Characters from Demons in Wonderland Category:Characters from Destructive Force Monster Category:Characters from Experienced Resident Category:Characters from Chimera Generation Category:Characters from Kodomo's Days in the Field Category:Characters from Distant Secluded Blizzard Category:Characters from Expressive Illumination Category:Characters from Mirage of Venerable Fortunes Category:Characters from Autumnal Mythology